oretachinovillainorganisationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heist
ヘイスト |romaji = Fūkei Ginkō Heisuto Hen |saga = |date = 20th November, 2018 |participants = *Shino Kitamura *Kumokyo Ichishi *Keiko Ketsueki *Michiko Yuzuki *Aoki Gahara *Nocturne *Slime-chan *Souda Samedama |previous = N/A |next = The Warehouse }}'''The Heist Event ( ヘイスト Fūkei Ginkō Heisuto Hen) is the first story event in Our Villain Organisation, the first story event in the Organisation Beginnings Arc, and the first non-canon event in the series. Having run out of funds for personal spending and equipment, a team lead by Shino Kitamura infiltrated Clearview Bank with the intent to breach its underground vault and secure the money within, while avoiding police and hero forces. Summary Shino initially intends to rob the bank solo, but asks if Kumokyo Ichishi wants to come along. This question prompts the rest of the Organisation members to offer their assistance as well, which Shino accepts, seeing no problem with having extra firepower at hand. Shino reveals that he has scouted out the bank with his quirk beforehand and presents to the group several drawn-out floorplans of the area, allowing the group to prepare. Kumokyo offers to cause a distraction, and Shino tells Keiko Ketsueki to babysit her in case something goes wrong with the distraction, to which Keiko begrudgingly agrees with on the condition that she gets to kill someone later on. As an escape plan, Shino also suggests the group escape through the sewer system. As soon as Kumokyo enters the bank, she immediately begins screeching, causing a scene. Keiko runs after Kumokyo, who at this point has run out of the bank flapping her arms in response to a manager walking towards her; in the commotion, Michiko Yuzuki and Shino slip through the open teller's gate and into the backroom of the bank, whereas Aoki Gahara slides through a window and accesses the bank's ventilation system. Michiko and Shino clear the bottom floor by overloading and flipping locked security doors, silently pacifying the guards within without raising the alarm. Aoki manages to obtain a security keycard from the top floor after having followed the manager from earlier, phasing into his shirt and back into the carpet. While this is happening, Kumokyo and Keiko have completed the diversion, and are waiting in the lobby; they decide to investigate the basement floor while the other members neutralise the bank's security. Kumokyo distracts a receptionist on the basement floor by asking her to open a bathroom door (also on the basement floor), and while the receptionist is absent, Keiko murders a security guard behind the reception. She then throws a knife at the receptionist as she comes out of the bathroom, and Kumokyo follows up by hitting her over the head with a plank. Aoki emerges from the ventilation system onto the bottom floor, and offers the keycard to Kumokyo, who accepts it. Aoki lockpicks the lock to the next room, and Shino magnetises the guards inside that room to the ceiling, but not before one can get a shot off, which alerts the entire bank and sets off the alarm. Aoki ties each guard down with their own clothing while Kumokyo dashes towards the vault to open it with the keycard. Keiko realises police forces as well as a single other figure are now moving towards a bank in response to the alarm. Securing the money inside the vault, the Organisation members move towards the bathroom, and Shino tells Kumokyo to summon a train. She obliges, demolishing the majority of the basement floor, as well as the staircase that led down to it. Aoki catches the now-unconscious Kumokyo, and the group absconds through a grate into the sewer system. During this time, the figure that Keiko detected running towards them mysteriously vanishes from her senses. The members meet up with a displeased Nocturne, who has arrived with Slime-chan to clean up the fallout generated by the group's less-than-stealthy response to the bank alarm. As Shino starts to move down the sewers towards The Eternal Summer, he finds Souda Samedama standing in the tunnel, who promptly persuades the group that he is All Might, and that Shino suddenly "can't find your metallic looking things for some reason", momentarily distracting him. The limits of his quirk are promptly realised as Michiko simply flips the All Might facade upside-down, prompting Shino and Aoki to smash Souda through the brick walls of the sewer, knocking him out. Having dispatched the intruder, the group head back to the restaurant with their hard-earned cash. Story Impact * All of the Organisation members save for Shojirou Atsuki are introduced. ** All of their quirks are also introduced, save for the aforementioned absent member. * Souda Samedama is introduced as a recurring joke rival. Shino, who is particularly annoyed by him, becomes his self-declared nemesis. Battles * Shino Kitamura & Aoki Gahara vs. Souda Samedama Category:Events